sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Seel
Seel (スィール, Sīru) is a Water-type Sea Lion Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Dewgong starting at level 34. Apperance :Voice actor: Michael Haigney (both English and Japanese) Seel is a pinniped Pokémon with a thick hide covered in bluish white fur. It has a pale tan maw with a large red tongue and a pair of tusks on its lower jaw. It has circular eyes and a black nose that is capable of closing while Seel swims. There is a small horn on its forehead, which it uses in combination with its tusks to bore through ice floes. It has two flippers on its chest, and two more on the end of its tail. When the tail is raised, it resembles a waterspout. Its height is 3'07" and weight is 198.4 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Behavior It thrives in these cold environments, becoming more active as the temperature drops. While it is a graceful swimmer, it is awkward and struggles to move on dry land. Habitat Seel lives on icebergs in frigid ocean waters. Its warm fur and thick hide allow it to swim in waters as cold as -40°F. (-40°C). Diet Preferring to sleep during the day, it hunts for prey under sheets of ice in the late day and evening hours. Major appearances Seel (Cerulean Gym) Multiple Seel that first appeared in The Water Flowers of Cerulean City are owned by Misty and her sisters at the Cerulean Gym. One of them evolved into a Dewgong. Other A Seel appeared in Misty Meets Her Match, under the ownership of Rudy's sister Mahri. Minor appearances Multiple Seel were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral and The Returning Revival. A Seel appeared in The Joy of Water Pokémon as an inhabitant of Lake Lucid. A Seel was among the Pokémon stolen from the Pokémon Center of Blue Point Isle in Around the Whirlpool. In Octillery The Outcast, Ash's Totodile went up against an unnamed Trainer's Seel in a qualifying match for the Whirl Cup tournament and won. Multiple Seel were among the feuding Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. A Seel was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. Pryce of Mahogany Town owns multiple Seel in Nice Pryce Baby. Multiple Seel also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest, Pokémon Heroes and Destiny Deoxys. A Seel is also briefly seen in Once More With Reeling!, in the Terracotta Town Contest. It created an ice sculpture of a Glalie using Ice Beam. A Seel appeared in Up Close and Personable!. A Seel appeared in Historical Mystery Tour! under the ownership of a Clown. A Seel living in the ocean surrounding Shamouti Island appeared in Slowking's Day. A Seel appeared in Misty's fantasy in Bye Bye Psyduck. Multiple baby Seel appeared in The Joy of Pokémon. Multiple Seel also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Tan-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 03 Pokémon